Whether you are a do-it-yourself home improvement-type of individual or an experienced electrician, installing a new electrical outlet can often be taxing. The difficulty in large part resides in the inherent risk of electric shock or electrocution associated with working with electrical wiring. However, there are other difficulties which can make the installation or replacement of an electrical outlet less than easy prospect.
Often times, the spaces between an electrical outlet box and the new electrical outlet are so narrow that it becomes difficult for a given installer to easily connect the electrical wiring to the respective terminals of an electrical outlet. Additionally, removal of an old electrical outlet may be similarly difficult because of the tight fit of the electrical outlet within the box coupled with the low amount of play the electrical wiring, which is secured to the respective terminals, provides. In these circumstances removing and replacing an electrical outlet may prove frustrating and time consuming.
Some efforts to address these issues have been made in the form of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,716,651, 6,945,815 and 6,361,333. However, these solutions are not satisfactory and often require the use of a specially configured electrical outlet box. Therefore, there is a need for an electrically charged outlet which permits the installation of a traditional electrical outlet in a manner that is safe, fast and affordable. The present invention fulfills this need.